gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Six
Season Six of Glee aired between January 9, 2015 and March 20, 2015 with double premiere and finale episodes. It aired on Fridays at 8 p.m. for the special premiere and finale and 9 p.m. for the regular episodes. The show's final season spans into 13 episodes total, airing for 11 consecutive weeks, including a two-hour season premiere and series finale, respectively. On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for both fifth and sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, a week after The Quarterback aired, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final one. While Amber Riley and Dot-Marie Jones were promoted to series regulars, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, Alex Newell, Becca Tobin, Jacob Artist, and Blake Jenner were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season. Melissa Benoist was demoted from main cast and was unable to reprise her role as Marley Rose for the finale due to prior commitments. Cast Main Cast *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (13/13) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (12/13) (episodes 1-8, 10-13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (12/13) (episodes 1-8, 10-13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (12/13) (episodes 1-11, 13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (12/13) (episodes 1-5, 7-13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (12/13) (episodes 1-2, 4-13) *Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste (8/13) (episodes 1, 3, 7-11, 13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (7/13) (episodes 2, 6-8, 10, 12-13) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (7/13) (episodes 2, 6-8, 10, 12-13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Jennifer Coolidge as Whitney Pierce (2/13) (episodes 6, 8) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (2/13) (episodes 11, 13) *Ken Jeong as Pierce Pierce (2/13) (episodes 6, 8) * Geraldo Rivera as Himself (2/13) (episodes 10, 13) * Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (1/13) (episode 1) * Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez (1/13) (episode 8) * Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson (1/13) (episode 8) *Michael Bolton as Himself (1/13) (episode 10) * Carnie Wilson as Herself (1/13) (episode 10) *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester (1/13) (episode 10) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (1/13) (episode 12) (archive footage) *Andrew Rannells as Himself (1/13) (episode 13) Guest Stars *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks (12/13) (episodes 1-11, 13) *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy (11/13) (episodes 2-11, 13) *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy (11/13) (episodes 2-11, 13) *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward (11/13) (episodes 2-11, 13) *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter (11/13) (episodes 1-3, 5-11, 13) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (9/13) (episodes 2, 5-11, 13) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (7/13) (episodes 1-4, 7, 12-13) *Max George as Clint (6/13) (episodes 1, 4-5, 7, 10-11) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (6/13) (episodes 2-5, 10, 13) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (5/13) (episodes 2-3, 6, 8, 13) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (5/13) (episodes 2-3, 6, 8, 13) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (5/13) (episodes 2-3, 8, 12-13) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (5/13) (episodes 2-3, 8, 12-13) *Harry Hamlin as Walter (4/13) (episodes 4-5, 7-8) * Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (4/13) (episodes 1, 9-10, 13) *J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz (4/13) (episodes 9-11, 13) * Finneas O'Connell as Alistair (4/13) (episodes 9-11, 13) * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins/Abigail Figgins-Gunderson (4/13) (episodes 1, 4, 12-13) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (3/13) (episodes 2-3, 13) *Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester (3/13) (episodes 7, 12-13) * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (3/13) (episodes 8, 12-13) *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez (2/13) (episodes 6, 8) *Justin Prentice as Darrell (2/13) (episodes 3, 10) *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (2/13) (episodes 10-11) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (2/13) (episodes 10, 13) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (2/13) (episodes 8, 13) *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (2/13) (episodes 7, 13) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (2/13) (episodes 8, 13) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (2/13) (episodes 8, 13) *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico (2/13) (episodes 12-13) *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford (2/13) (episodes 12-13) * Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba (1/13) (episodes 5) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (1/13) (episode 3) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/13) (episode 10) * Fortune Feimster as Butch Melman (1/13) (episode 11) * Patricia Forte as Donna Landries (1/13) (episode 11) * Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (1/13) (episode 13) *Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo (1/13) (episode 12) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (1/13) (episode 13) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (1/13) (episode 13) Co-Stars *Myko Olivier as Skylar (7/13) (episodes 1-2, 4-5, 10-11, 13) *Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler (7/13) (episodes 1-2, 4-5, 10-11, 13) *Jacy King as Janet (6/13) (episodes 1-5, 9) *Brad Ellis as Brad (5/13) (episodes 4, 10-13) *Caitlynn Lawson as Shayna (5/13) (episodes 4-5, 7, 10-11) * Austin Brue as Other Really Gay Warbler (4/13) (episodes 1-2, 4-5) *Alex Mentzel as Warbler #1 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) *JP Dubée as Warbler #2 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) *Rilan Roppolo as Warbler #7 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) *Max Wilcox as Warbler #5 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) *Nick Fink as Warbler #6 (5/13) (episodes 1-2, 4, 10-11) * Jordan Ward as Warbler #3 (2/13) (episodes 1-2) Episodes {| style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #efefef; border: 1px #FF4000 solid; border-collapse: collapse;" border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" width="95%" |- bgcolor="#FF6811" ! sab="701" | Image ! sab="702" | Title ! sab="702" | Original Airdate ! sab="703" | U.S. Viewers (in millions) |- sab="705" | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="707" | 1. "Loser Like Me" | style="text-align: center; " | January 9, 2015 | sab="710" | 2.34 |- sab="712" -- | colspan="10" | Plot: Rachel's TV show is canceled after a single episode, so she returns to Lima only to find out that her fathers are getting a divorce. When she finds out that Sue has stripped McKinley of all arts, Rachel convinces the Lima Superintendent to reinstate the Glee Club, but he insists that she lead it. Blaine has also returned to Lima after Kurt severed their engagement and he flunked out of NYADA; he is coaching the Warblers, Will is now coaching rival Vocal Adrenaline, and Sam is the assistant coach for the McKinley football team. Kurt misses Blaine and decides to do his NYADA third-year project in Lima helping Rachel with New Directions, but discovers that Blaine has moved on and is dating David Karofsky. Singles: "Uninvited" (Rachel), "Suddenly Seymour" (Blaine and Rachel), "Sing" (Blaine and Skylar with the Warblers), "Dance the Night Away" (Vocal Adrenaline), "Let It Go" (Rachel) Absent: Kevin McHale, Amber Riley |- sab="728" | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="730" | 2. "Homecoming" | style="text-align: center; " |January 9, 2015 | sab="733" | 2.34 |- sab="735" | colspan="10" | Plot: McKinley alums return for Homecoming, including Artie, Becky, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Tina. The former members of New Directions agree to help Rachel and Kurt recruit for the resurrected glee club. Blaine faces a problem when a girl named Jane, newly admitted to Dalton Academy, wants to join the all-male Warblers. Singles: "Take On Me" (Alumni), "Tightrope" (Jane with the Warblers), "Problem" (Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana), "Mustang Sally" (Roderick with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn), "Home" (Alumni, New Directions and Spencer) Absent: Dot-Marie Jones |- sab="750" | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="752" | 3. "Jagged Little Tapestry" | style="text-align: center; " |January 16, 2015 | sab="755" | 1.98 |- sab="757" | colspan="10" | Plot: Rachel and Kurt introduce their first assignment for the newly-formed New Directions and the remaining alumni: to perform mash-ups of songs from Carole King's Tapestry and Alanis Morissette's Jagged Little Pill. Santana decides to propose to Brittany, which causes Kurt—still regretting his breakup with Blaine—to vocally object and raise Santana's ire. Kurt's bitterness also causes tension with Rachel, whose optimistic leadership is at odds with Kurt's realistic expectations for the new members. Meanwhile, Becky returns to McKinley and asks Quinn and Tina to help convince her new boyfriend Darrell that she was in glee club after trying to impress him with a number of lies. Coach Beiste reveals to Sam and Sue that he suffers from gender dysphoria and is taking steps to transition into a man. Singles: "It's Too Late" (Blaine and Kurt), "Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move" (Brittany and Santana), "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet " (Jane and Mason), "So Far Away" (Quinn and Tina), "You Learn/You've Got a Friend " (Alumni and New Directions) Absent: Kevin McHale, Matthew Morrison, Amber Riley |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="752" | 4. "The Hurt Locker, Part One" | style="text-align: center; " |January 23, 2015 | sab="755" | 1.82 |- sab="757" | colspan="10" | Plot: When several show choirs plan to gather at McKinley for a technically meaningless “invitational” competition, Rachel worries that Will’s Vocal Adrenaline team will be so stellar they will blow her still-struggling New Directions team out of the water. In a bid to prevent a spirit-crushing defeat, she implores Will to take it easy on them and asks him to purposefully underperform at the event. He agrees, but when Sue gets wind of the collusion she takes matters into her own hands. With Will’s departure from McKinley, he and Sue would apparently have no further grudges to bear against each other, but she still takes offense at even the most innocent of actions and – with a planned retirement on her horizon – decides to embark on a grand act of revenge. She takes her first step of reckoning by setting her sights on destroying Will’s protégée, Rachel; she hypnotizes Sam to make him believe he is in love with Rachel, hoping his amorous advances will distract her from the Glee Club. Meanwhile, Sue takes steps to fulfill her (heretofore unrevealed) desire to be a flower girl at a “fabulous” gay wedding and sets out to rekindle Kurt and Blaine’s fractured relationship. Singles: "Bitch" (Sue), "Thousand Miles" (Rachel and Sam), "Rock Lobster" (Vocal Adrenaline), "Whip It" (Vocal Adrenaline) Absent: Dot-Marie Jones, Kevin McHale, Amber Riley |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="752" | 5. "The Hurt Locker, Part Two" | style="text-align: center; " |January 30, 2015 | sab="755" | 1.85 |- sab="757" | colspan="10" | Plot: After Sue’s “informal” Show Choir Invitational has already begun, she announces several rules, including that all teams must have at least twelve members (which New Directions does not) and the competition – which will extend over a three day period – will move forward even in the unlikely event that some of the coaches get kidnapped. Rachel and Kurt redouble their efforts to recruit enough members to allow New Directions to participate, and to put together a performance that doesn’t totally humiliate the team. Despite Rachel’s objections, Kurt suggests they enlist former gleek Kitty to help them out… a prospect that will require Rachel to swallow her pride, but that leads to Kitty’s invaluable help in putting together the perfect set list and uniting the team. Meanwhile, Sue – who is still determined to see Kurt and Blaine reunite – pulls out all the stops to enact an elaborate plan; Sam works to recruit Spencer to join the Glee Club, but the gay, aspiring quarterback worries doing so may cost him his standing among the other jocks; and Will and Rachel have a much needed heart-to-heart. Singles: "My Sharona" (The Warblers), "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" (The Warblers), "It Must Have Been Love" (Kitty and Spencer with New Directions), "Father Figure" (Roderick with New Directions), "All Out of Love" (Jane, Madison, and Mason with New Directions) Absent: Dot-Marie Jones, Kevin McHale, Amber Riley |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="752" | 6. "What the World Needs Now" | style="text-align: center; " |February 6, 2015 | sab="755" | 1.58 |- sab="757" | colspan="10" | Plot: As Brittany and Santana plan their wedding, Artie is recruited to be the wedding planner. While Santana struggles with the fact that her disapproving grandmother – with whom she hasn’t spoken since coming out as a lesbian – refuses to attend, Brittany takes matters into her own hands. Fresh off their unexpected win at Sue’s Show Choir Invitational, Rachel and Kurt give the gleeks their weekly assignment: the music of Burt Bacharach, and recruit reigning diva Mercedes to act as a mentor for the new singers. While Mercedes is supportive of Rachel’s new career path, she is committed to convincing her to not abandon her dreams of something bigger and better… namely Broadway. To that end, she tells Rachel she’s arranged an audition for her for a new, upcoming Broadway musical, and tries to inspire a resistant and gun-shy Rachel to take another shot at her dreams of stardom. Meanwhile, despite agreeing to stay just friends, Rachel and Sam try to negotiate bigger feelings they may or may not have for each other, but it takes the advice of an interested third party to move things along; and Brittany learns a shocking family secret, including the origins of her remarkable mathematical prowess. Singles: ' "I'll Never Fall In Love Again" (Rachel and Sam), "Baby It's You" (Mercedes with Brittany, Rachel and Santana), "Wishin' And Hoping" (Artie, Blaine, Brittany and Sam), "Arthur's Theme" (Alumni Men and New Directions Boys), "They Long to Be Close to You" (Sam), "Promises, Promises" (Rachel), "Alfie" (Santana), "What the World Needs Now" (Alumni, New Directions and Will) '''Absent: 'Dot-Marie Jones, Jane Lynch |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="752" | 7. "Transitioning" | style="text-align: center; " |February 13, 2015 | sab="755" | 1.81 |- sab="757" | colspan="10" | '''Plot: While Will is euphoric over his new job coaching Vocal Adrenaline and all the perks that come with it, he still confesses to missing the camaraderie of New Directions. After learning of a mean-spirited prank his students pulled on rival coaches Rachel and Blaine, he tries to teach his kids about tolerance by making it his weekly lesson plan. But none of them are willing to accept Will’s softer, all-inclusive style of coaching, forcing him to take a hard look at the choices he’s made in order to figure out his next move. Rachel must come to terms with the fact her family home has finally been sold and all her memories appear to be going away with it. While she is despondent over the turn of events, Sam recruits the other gleeks to stage an intervention of sorts in order to help her get past the challenging milestone with a fun, song-filled sendoff. A post-op Coach Beiste, who has changed his name to Sheldon, returns to McKinley to receive an uncharacteristically warm but typically over-the-top welcome-back from Sue. While his return has several supporters and a few detractors, it takes a bold move from several old-school gleeks to make him really feel at home again. And the romantic tension that has been brewing between Sam and Rachel finally boils over, while Kurt and Blaine find themselves in a familiar situation that brings back old memories. Singles: "You Give Love a Bad Name" (Vocal Adrenaline), "Same Love" (Unique and Will), "All About That Bass" (Mercedes and Roderick), "Somebody Loves You" (Blaine and Kurt), "Time After Time" (Rachel and Sam), I Know Where I've Been" (Unique) |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="752" | 8. "A Wedding" | style="text-align: center; " |February 20, 2015 | sab="755" | 1.86 |- sab="757" | colspan="10" | Plot: As gleeks old and new pitch in to help get ready for Brittany and Santana’s wedding, the happy, albeit nervous couple settles on a few final details for their upcoming nuptials. The planning stage hits an impasse, however, when the two brides have a stark difference of opinion over whether or not to invite Sue. While Brittany, who credits Sue with bringing them together in the first place, is in favor of extending an invite, Santana is vehement about refusing to allow Sue’s attendance. But the former Cheerios! Coach is not so easily dissuaded and still has a few characteristic tricks up her sleeve. And the supremely superstitious Brittany is thrown for a loop when Santana sees her in her wedding dress before the big day. Meanwhile, when Kurt and Blaine finally reunite as a couple they are all too aware of the mistakes and regrets of their past, but supportive words from family and friends inspire them to take a sudden and daring leap, and Tina announces her unorthodox decision to ask former boyfriend Mike to marry her, but while most of her guy friends are supportive, fellow former flame Artie remains dubious about the plan. Singles: "At Last" (Artie and Mercedes), "Hey Ya!" (Artie with Jane, Madison, Alumni and New Directions), "I'm So Excited" (Brittany, Maribel, Mercedes, Santana, and Whitney with Pam, Sugar, and Carole), "Our Day Will Come" (Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, and Santana) |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="752" | 9. "Child Star" | style="text-align: center; " |February 27, 2015 | sab="755" | 1.69 |- sab="757" | colspan="10" | Plot: '''Sue still harbors an unrequited crush on the school district’s Superintendent, and gives his thirteen-year-old nephew – the precocious, demanding, and surprisingly talented Myron Muskovitz – free reign to avail himself of New Directions’ auditorium and talent as he prepares an elaborate musical performance for his upcoming Bar Mitzvah. Will and Rachel seize the opportunity in the hopes it will help the glee-clubbers bond in preparation for Sectionals. Despite their obvious differences, gleeks Roderick and Spencer discover they have something in common… they each need the other’s help to overcome seemingly insurmountable obstacles. While the doughy Roderick is in desperate straits trying to measure up to the rigorous physical standards Sue demands of her students, Spencer is equally desperate to catch the eye of Roderick’s bookish lab partner, who seems utterly unimpressed with the gay jock. The two strike an unlikely alliance, but they make minimal progress in their tasks until fate intervenes and an act of faith takes center stage. Meanwhile, Mason grows increasingly frustrated when his attempts to flirt with Jane are constantly being thwarted by his dominant and controlling twin sister, Madison, forcing him to finally stand up for himself, with unexpected results. '''Singles: "Lose My Breath" (Myron), "Friday I'm In Love" (Spencer), "I Want to Break Free" (Mason), "Uptown Funk" (New Directions), "Break Free" (Myron, Rachel, Sam, Sheldon, Sue and Will with New Directions), "Cool Kids" (New Directions) Absent: '''Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Kevin McHale, Amber Riley |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="752" | 10. "The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester" | style="text-align: center; " |March 6, 2015 | sab="755" | 1.81 |- sab="757" | colspan="10" | '''Plot: Blaine and Kurt’s honeymoon is unexpectedly cut short when they learn of a fire at Dalton Academy, and that the entire school has burned to the ground. In light of the tragic news, Will, Kurt and Blaine decide to merge the now homeless Warblers with the undermanned New Directions and form a new show choir supergroup… one that may take some getting used to for all the students. While almost everyone else is on board with the recent developments, Sue is not. She commits herself to seeing that the new union of the former rival school’s teams does not stand, and discovers she faces opposition from the least expected of sources. As Sue proceeds to try and undo the merger of the two show choirs, her darkest secrets – some even she didn’t know about – become exposed to the unforgiving light of day, leaving her to accede to one unfathomable decision while simultaneously creating a surprising – but not unwelcome – opportunity for her. Meanwhile, Rachel returns to New York, to try and get herself readmitted to NYADA with surprising results that could either change everything or precipitate another all-too familiar experience, and Will and the others get potentially devastating news that concerns them all. Singles: "Rather Be" (New Directions), "The Trolley Song" (Doris and Sue), "Far From Over" (Vocal Adrenaline), "The Final Countdown" (Sue and Will), "Rise" (New Directions) |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | sab="752" | 11. "We Built This Glee Club" | style="text-align: center; " |March 13, 2015 | sab="755" | 2.06 |- sab="757" | colspan="10" | Plot: Well aware of the dire implications should the new New Directions/Warblers supergroup fail to defeat Vocal Adrenaline at Sectionals, the infighting among the gleeks begins to take its toll on morale, prompting the team’s two weakest dancers, Spencer and Roderick, to seek the uncompromising help of Kitty in order to improve their moves and bolster their odds at victory, and leaving one gleek to decide how far he is willing to go for a chance at victory. Sam and Kurt’s concern over Rachel’s looming decision to return to Broadway before completing her degree at NYADA continues to grow. While they each try to convince her to complete her studies, former flame Jesse St. James makes an unexpected visit - and a startling admission - in a bid to convince her to take the job. Meanwhile, Sue remains full of surprises as her all-out assault on Will and the Glee Club reaches heretofore unseen heights. Singles: "Listen to Your Heart (Jesse and Rachel), "We Built This City" (Vocal Adrenaline), "Mickey" (Vocal Adrenaline), "Take Me to Church" (New Directions), "Chandelier" (New Directions), "Come Sail Away" (New Directions) Absent: Kevin McHale, Amber Riley |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |12. "2009" | style="text-align: center;" |March 20, 2015 | style="text-align: center;" | 2.70 |- | colspan="10" | Plot: 'The episode acts as a flashback to the show's Pilot, exploring how the original members of New Directions - Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina - came to join the club. We learn that Kurt was new to McKinley after having transferred from another school. Believing him to be suicidal, guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury contacted Burt to warn him of his son's apparent depression. As a result, Burt ordered Kurt to join a school team for his own good. Hoping to please his father, Kurt then befriended Rachel and Mercedes; the former suggested that he audition for Will Schuester's new glee club, while the latter helped him choose his audition song. After signing up herself, Mercedes was targeted by Rachel as a potential rival for the position of lead female vocalist, and the two immediately butted heads. After Will gave the first female solo to Rachel, Mercedes' confidence was shattered until she was consoled by her mother. Artie and Tina both auditioned because of a dare from Tina's goth friends, and it is also revealed that Sue and Will were on good terms with each other until he refused to give up on the glee club in order to maintain their friendship. After Will's wife Terri told her husband that she was pregnant and convinced him to give up teaching and take up accounting, Rachel tried unsuccessfully to get Terri to change her mind. The glee club was also at loggerheads over Finn's leadership, questioning his commitment after he quit and later rejoined; during a private meeting, Artie and Rachel convinced the others to give him another chance, as they believed in his good qualities. The episode concludes with the now-iconic staging of ''Don't Stop Believin' that convinced Will to stay on as a choir director. '''Singles: "Popular" (Kurt and Rachel), "I'm His Child" (Mercedes with Church Choir), "I Kissed a Girl" (Tina), "Pony" (Artie), "Don't Stop Believin'" (New Directions) Absent: Dot-Marie Jones, Chord Overstreet |- sab="750" ) | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |13. "Dreams Come True" | style="text-align: center;" |March 20, 2015 | style="text-align: center;" | 2.53 |- | colspan="10" | Plot: All of Will’s hard work and dedication to the Glee Club and to fostering the talents and dreams of his students pays off in a major way, and everyone shares in the feeling of joy that permeates the school as teachers and students reflect on their shared journey. Old rifts and wounds are healed and new sights are set on a promising future. Everyone seems to be ending up exactly as expected and right where they belong… along with more than a few unexpected surprises. Singles: "Teach Your Children" (Will), "Someday We'll Be Together" (Mercedes with Church Choir), "The Winner Takes It All" (Sue and Will), "Daydream Believer" (Blaine and Kurt), "This Time" (Rachel), "I Lived" (Glee Cast) |14. "A Package of Friendship '''Plot: Will and his students put together a package for a friend that has moved away. Singles: "Little Talks" (Mercedes and Artie), "Heart Attack" (Rachel), "Mountain Sound" (Puck and Rachel) Category:Seasons Major Events *Rachel's failure on TV. *Rachel reviving the New Directions and becoming the new director. **Kurt becoming the co-director of New Directions to earn credits for his third year at NYADA. *Blaine and Kurt's post-Season Five break-up. **Blaine's new relationship with David Karofsky and subsequent break-up. **Kurt realizing his mistake of ending things with Blaine and trying to win him back. ** Kurt's attempt to move on from Blaine by dating an older man, Walter. **Kurt and Blaine getting back together. *Blaine flunks out of NYADA and takes up a job as the coach for Dalton Academy Warblers. *Will's new job as Vocal Adrenaline's director. **Will becoming the New Directions' consultant after quitting his job. *Sam's new job as the assistant football coach for the McKinley Titans. *Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Tina returning for Homecoming and their attempts to help Kurt and Rachel recruit members for New Directions. *The introduction of the new members of New Directions: Jane, Roderick, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Alistair, and Myron. * Santana and Brittany getting engaged. * Coach Beiste coming out as a transgender male. ** Sam briefly taking over as the McKinley Titans' head football coach while Beiste begins his first stages of transition. ** Beiste returning to McKinley and changing his name to Sheldon. ** Unique's return, prompted by Will, to help Sheldon feel welcomed in the transgender community. * The surprise, three day Invitationals for the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and Warblers held by Sue. ** New Directions' win at the Invitationals. * The reveal of Sue's "Hurt Locker." ** Sue trying to revive the romance between Kurt and Blaine. * Kitty rejoining New Directions. * Mercedes getting Rachel an audition for an upcoming, original Broadway show and pushing her to pursue her dreams of being a Broadway star ** Rachel being both chosen for the lead in the new Broadway show and accepted back into NYADA, and her subsequent decision between the two. *** Rachel choosing to return to NYADA to complete her education and turning down her offered role. * Brittany's (unsuccessful) attempt to make Alma Lopez reconcile with her granddaughter, Santana, to accept their soon-to-be marriage. ** Sue managing to convince Alma go to the wedding, leading to her eventual acceptance of Santana. * Brittany's and Santana's wedding. ** The reunion of The Troubletones and later their revival at WMHS for the Performing Arts. ** Kurt and Blaine's joint wedding with Santana and Brittany's. * Tina's failed proposal to Mike. ** Artie's safety net proposal to Tina. * The newly formed relationships between Becky and Darrell, Sam and Rachel, Spencer and Alistair, and Mason and Jane. * Dalton Academy being destroyed in a fire. ** The Warblers acceptance of an invitation from Kurt, Rachel, and Will to join New Directions. ** Blaine becoming the third co-director of New Directions, alongside Kurt and Rachel. ** Blaine and Kurt designing Red Warbler Blazers, the first official competition uniform for New Directions. * Sue being fired from her job after Becky reveals her "Hurt Locker" to the superintendent. ** Sue becoming the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. * The return of Joe Hart, Sugar Motta, Jesse St. James, Doris Sylvester, Matt Rutherford, Terri Del Monico, Lauren Zizes, Jake Puckerman, and Ryder Lynn. ** New Directions win at the 2014 Sectionals and 2015 Regionals and Nationals. * The 5-year time jump reveals that: ** The school is renamed: William McKinley High School for the Performing Arts. *** It will include more than one glee club to accommodate the new artistic students, such as newly revived The Troubletones, all boys choir The Duly Noted, and a junior glee club. *** Will is hired as principal of the newly re-branded school. *** Sam becomes the new director of New Directions, which still includes Jane, Madison, Mason, Alistair, Spencer and Myron. ** Will and Emma have more kids. ** Sue becomes the Vice President of USA. *** Becky becomes Sue's assistant/bodyguard. ** Kurt and Blaine end up on Broadway, becoming famous for starring in the first LGBT production of the play Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? ** Rachel and Jesse got married. ** Rachel wins a Tony for the first time. *** Jesse won a Tony sometime before Rachel. ** Rachel is 8 months pregnant as a surrogate for Kurt and Blaine. *** During the performance of I Lived, Rachel is seen without her baby bump, meaning that she successfully gave birth and Kurt and Blaine are now fathers. ** Artie and Tina have rekindled their romance. ** Tina starred in a film directed and written by Artie which was picked up by a film festival. ** The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion was renamed the Finn Hudson Auditorium, in honor of the late Finn Hudson. ** Mercedes recorded an album and went for a world-wide tour as the opening act for Beyoncé. Production *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dot, Heather, Jane, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Mark, Matthew and Naya were at a gallery photoshoot for season six. (11/16) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Trivia *This is the last season of the show. **With only 13 episodes, it's the shortest season. **This season features the least main characters, with only 9. Previous seasons have had between 12 and 15 regulars. *The only cast members to be credited as series regulars throughout the entire run are Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, and Matthew Morrison. *The characters that have appeared in every season are: Rachel, Will, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Emma, Sue, Burt, Carole, Figgins, Becky, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Brad, Rod, Andrea, Bassist, and Drummer. **Lauren has also appeared in every season, although in Season Five she was only seen in flashbacks in City of Angels. **Finn has also appeared in every season, although in Season Five and Six he was only seen in flashbacks and photos. *Lea Michele is the only actress to appear in every episode this season. *Artie, Mercedes, and Rachel are the only characters to have sung solos in every season. *This is the only season where: **Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) is not a series regular. **Heather Morris' (Brittany Pierce) promotional photo is not in her Cheerios outfit. **Dot-Marie Jones (Sheldon Beiste) is a series regular. **Kurt didn't have a solo. **Blaine didn't have a solo since his introduction in Season Two. **Emma did not sing. **Jacob Ben Israel doesn't appear. **A co-star (Skylar) sang at least one solo, one duet and a solo line in a group number. **No main character is a member of neither the Glee Club nor the Cheerios. **Neither of The Unholy Trinity members are the main cast. **In every episode, before the title card, a sign appears that reads 'Fox Presents'. *** However, this is not present in Australian airings of the show. *** Also, in What the World Needs Now. the "Fox Presents" sign wasn't present before the title card. **The episodes ran consecutively without any winter/spring breaks in between. **No Lady Gaga or Madonna song was covered. **No songs written by The Beatles were covered. **Sam wasn't seen shirtless since his introduction in Season Two. **All episodes had EPs. *** All EPs were exclusively released digitally. **The show didn't hit 7 million views in an episode. Albums 51dwT5U4FTL. SS280.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me Tumblr_ngybhyek1Z1u4784mo1_250.png|link=Glee: The Music, Homecoming Tumblr_ngybq7m3c11u4784mo1_1280.png|link=Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry The_Hurt_Locker_Part_1.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker The_hurt_locker_part_2.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 What_The_World_Needs_Now_Is_Love.png|link=Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love Transitioning_Album.png|link=Glee: The Music, Transitioning Tumblr njcz4idxGX1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, A Wedding Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo5 250.png|link=Glee: The Music, Child Star Tumblr nkca12CBkJ1u4784mo1 250.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester We Built This Glee Club EP.png|link=Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club Tumblr njqiglj6371u4784mo5 r1 500.png|link=Glee: The Music, 2009 Dreams come true album art large.jpeg|link=Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Alxanders.jpg Capital.jpg British designers.jpg Glee costumes.jpg Reunited and it feels so good.jpg tumblr_nb2r67MlJm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb32zi8ddd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6hqaVyck1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbad41YEHe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbe0oz0RWN1tj0uy1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nbe0wzcwUJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfsb7FpKD1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfu8l9KmM1qbdepdo1 500.png tumblr_nbf986cLfC1qh0mz0o1_500.jpg Adam anders glee tweet 16.9.14.jpg Tumblr nc6blj9dxa1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr neoykb82f21r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2lqYSzCQAAyw7t.jpg Tumblr nf5elrWf8Y1tx7m6uo1 1280.jpg B2mivddIIAAyIWx.jpg B2mQTJWIQAABPoQ (1).jpg B2mM-b2CQAInEFZ.jpg darren criss crazy season 6.jpg Tumblr nf5ubkaHt51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfge6shAOV1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfk767SySN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmhxgO5z41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmiatcLzd1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr nfxfvis9gp1qe476yo1 500.png Tumblr ng191ahwcL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png Imagethr.jpg Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg IMG 20141217 003651.jpg IMG 20141217 003232.jpg Htjrimage.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7_400.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo3_400.jpg B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg Tumblr ngp1lzHOte1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngp7evRcCt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngp68zm6nL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg B5KnHsACcAA7iA4.jpg 1 week until the beginning of the end.png Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo1 1280.jpg Darren-hqqqq6.jpg JcaxRXU - Imgur.jpg B6sfmA5CQAAU8es.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_527560888_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_97037889_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_231569367_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_1348067299_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_1794681479_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_2040639420_lr.jpg Tumblr nhx39yZkul1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Glee season 6.png tumblr_nlj2s5SUZp1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj2u75KSO1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj2v3VKFy1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj2x6GMet1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3ngSUox1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3lbOdyz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nlj3lbOdyz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3oywVsZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3i1oeve1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3fxwVpN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlj3roMScu1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nlj377AdO31rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nll0lcaFgW1r4ezfzo1_1280.png tumblr_nll0lcaFgW1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Videos Category:Seasons